The Second Time Around For Us
by Merrick728
Summary: The Story of Lucian and Sonya..how they fell in love and what started the Underworld war between the Lycans and Vampires but what will Lucian do when he see's Sonya reincarnated?


TITLE- The Second Time Around for Us  
  
CHAPTER- 1  
  
COMMENTS- took me awhile to write this chapter cause I had the idea but putting it down on paper was hard! So please rate it and tell me what you think before I continue with another chapter thank you! Merrick@Beethoven.com  
  
LEGAL STUFF- I Don't Own any of the characters in the movie Underworld I only write about them please don't sue me.  
  
The night was cold and the rain fell hard the others were busy hunting doing their evil things they do but I stayed behind for once me Lucian not going on a killing spree "inconceivable" the lycans yelled and I had just laughed saying I was going to do my hunting alone but I haven't yet and all I can do is sit here under this Oak tree in this dark English park listening to those running for shelter from the rain and all my thoughts can do is go back to her Sonya..my love this was the night when we had first met..who knew how it would have turned out if Viktor had let her live but damn him! He killed her all for loving me!..He let his fists unclench there was blood he didn't bother wiping it the pain almost dampened his thoughts but they soon returned with full force and all he could do was sit and remember in the cold pouring rain.  
  
The first time he had saw her was in the stables she was laughing with her cousin Merriam I didn't know who she was but I could see she was higher class by her movements and speech all I could do was stare for a few moments while they conversed.  
  
"Oh I cannot believe you did that Sonya! If your father ever found out you kissed Kraven he would be so mad you know that you are engaged to Brian from the Northern clan!" Merriam crossed her arms trying to give Sonya a motherly mad look but soon burst into a fit of giggles while Sonya just grinned foolishly replying "well he has been flirting with me every since I got here he knows about the engagement but still he persists saying that I will be his in the end so what if I kissed him? He is cute anyways it won't go any farther than that he has been sent away by my father again" she turned around putting her saddle down when Lucian rushed in almost tripping saying quickly "miss.miss that is my job I am sorry I should have been here to help you..but.." he stopped what he was saying instantly he got a good look at Sonya and all he could do was stare at her deep green eyes as he muttered "your eyes pretty." but he soon snapped back to reality as she laughed saying softly "thank you sir and I'm sorry about the saddle but I tend to do things my own way.." she looked at Merriam who was standing in shock at his exclamation she instantly whispered to Sonya "he's a Lycan you should punish him for a comment like that.." but Sonya shook her head and turned back to the stable boy smiling sweetly she didn't believe in cruelty over a silly comment "well it was nice meeting you..Uh you do have a name right?". Lucian smiled back he couldn't help it she was so pretty and all he could do was stutter, "Lucian M'am and if you need anything else I'm always in here or in the house.." he bowed but still stared at her as she stared back before she turned away to look at her cousin "well lets go mer. father is having a party later and we haven't even gotten dressed" she smiled back at Lucian nodding then practically pulled merrian out of the stable as she was saying "Sonya your not..supposed to have.done that..". Lucian stared after them all he was thinking about was her eyes and that voice such a beautiful voice.  
  
He snapped back to reality as the thunder cracked loudly reminding him he was still in the park he stood up he couldn't keep doing this remembering things like that. All it did in the end was bring him pain and remind him he was alone.he looked up sensing something immediately he recognized the scent vampire.but it didn't smell as strongly as it should have it was more faint barely there but he smelled it all the same and he wanted more he didn't know why but he did he walked forward towards the scent as he broke into a run then he instantly stopped in the shadows as he looked at the scene before him it was Sonya.her hair was shorter..but there she was in the Bus booth soaking wet talking on a cell phone as he muttered.."Sonya.it cannot be.." 


End file.
